


Discovery

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, I'M NOT FINISHED SEASON 2 DON'T SPOIL ME!!!!!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No spoilers for Season 2 though, set in season 2, slight change of history, swears, you'll see what I'm talking about hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: While traveling and working on the ship, Gilbert Blythe learns something new about himself.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't the sequel to Shot in the Dark, but it's something lol. Been thinking about this for a while and just wrote ALL of it out today. Like I said in the tags, I'm not even finished season 2. But I like the Gilbert-Sebastian dynamic. Thought I'd write a lil' something about Gilbert's travels.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and also there's like no gay fics for this series yet out there. GUYS. Get on that!

He doesn’t know how any of this started. He just remembers walking with Sebastian in France, touring the town they were in, and winding up at some pub. Somehow they got onto the topic of love. Again. Granted, they _were_ in France, so it was probably inevitable. Gilbert sighed quietly as he eyed a nice looking young couple embracing one another in a hug. It’d been a while since he’s hugged someone. A proper hug. Not the shitty one-armed hugs he gets from Sebastian once in a while. Okay, they’re not shitty. It’s nice. He just wants a proper hug okay? Is that too much to ask? Gilbert sipped his non-alcoholic drink and noticed yet another couple across the room. Ugh. Was he not meant to have that kind of love? He hasn’t even _kissed_ anyone yet. He’s always wondered what it’s like. Is it as nice as people say?

“What’s eating you this time? You miss that girl from Canada?” Sebastian asked, gulping his beer.

Truthfully, Gilbert hadn’t thought of Anne in quite a while. Strange really, when he thought about it. He’s been wanting a proper relationship with someone, but he hasn’t thought of Anne. He was attracted to the girl on some level, he knew that. So why wasn’t he thinking of her?

“No actually.” Gilbert said. He glanced at the couples again, hoping he wasn’t obvious.

“Then what is it?”

Gilbert hesitated. Would Sebastian know anything about relationships? He was a black man working on a ship that sailed every week. A ship full of other men. Gilbert stared down at his drink.

“Have you ever… wanted a relationship?”

“Like a romantic one? Kid, I am a black man working on a ship filled with other men. There’s no opportunity for me.” Sebastian sighed.

Yep, that’s what he figured. They’ve been over stuff like this before. The benefits of being white and how coloured people get practically nothing. Even things like love seems to be scarce. Gilbert sighed quietly again.

“You wanting one? If there’s anything I know, it’s that you’re far better off than me. You’re young, white, although you’re an orphan you can probably talk your way into some hearts.”

“You think?” Gilbert asked, genuinely curious. He thought he was never really great with words. Not much of a writer, or poet. He liked to _think_ he was witty, but most people rolled their eyes at his jokes and moved on. He wasn’t sure what to think. “I’m not great with words…”

“You speak your mind. It’s a good skill. Most people don’t have that courage.”

“Never thought of it like that. Most of the time I think I’m just getting myself into trouble.”

Back in Avonlea, it was true. His comments often resulted in getting himself, or someone else into trouble. Like when he teased Anne and called her ‘carrots’. Or when he almost got into a fight with Billy. Or- yeah. He wondered why girls even liked him. They probably didn’t think about his personality, just his looks. He didn’t really understand that either. He thought he looked… different somehow. He’s never liked the way he looked. He’s never told anyone though. It’s his problem to deal with.

“Maybe, but I do think there are some people in the world that would like it. You got a brother because of it remember.” Sebastian nudged Gilbert gently and the younger boy smiled. That’s true. Gilbert was the one that kept talking to him. He didn’t really know anyone else, and was partners with Sebastian.

Suddenly a waitress brought over one of the sweeter drinks and set it down in front of Gilbert. He frowned, confused.

“Uh, miss, I didn’t order this.”

The girl smiled.

“It is from an admirer. By the corner over there.” Her French accent was thick, but was understandable. Gilbert looked over to where she’d gestured, and saw a few couples, but one person sitting alone. A boy a couple of years older than him. He smiled and winked when he caught Gilbert’s eyes. Gilbert blushed lightly, but smiled back to be kind.

A boy. A _boy_. Not that Gilbert cared really… just… he’s never… No one had really flirted with him before. He’s done it with girls back in Canada, but they merely giggled and changed the subject. It didn’t do anything good for his confidence to say the least. This was the first time someone openly flirted with him. As if they were… _interested_. Suddenly Gilbert didn’t mind that it was a boy. Besides… he was quite handsome. Gold curly hair, high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, wide smile, he was thin but he looked muscular. Gilbert knew a pretty face when he saw one. Girl or boy. He’s just never put much thought into boys before. It wasn’t a common thing. In fact, it was fairly frowned upon, and illegal in a lot of places. Maybe… not in France? He wasn’t sure, but the waitress didn’t bat an eye at them. Seemed to enjoy it actually.

“Well? You going over there or what? You’re the one wanting a relationship.” Sebastian smirked, ordering another beer. Gilbert blushed.

“What… would I even say?”

“Thank him for the drink. Or thank him for _me_ if you’re not gonna drink it. Looks good.”

“He’s a boy.” Gilbert blurted quietly. He glanced back to see the boy looking at him. He felt nervous suddenly. He has no experience with actual flirting, or relationships. Or even kissing! What if he wants to kiss him! Or… _more_. Gilbert blushed at the sudden thought and tried to push it away.

“And?”

“Well…”

“You’ve never been with anyone before huh? Figures, you’re what, twelve?”

“Hey. Fourteen.”

“Same difference. Point is, you’re the one wanting something. Now you have a chance. In _France_ of all places. Country of love is it not? Go. Worse thing that will happen is you talk, and that’s it. Or he punches you for being an idiot. Either way, you have a chance. I say take it.”

Gilbert bit his lip nervously. He knew Sebastian was right. He just didn’t was to be an idiot and make a fool of himself. He knew nothing. Surely it was going to happen. His body moved on its own accord, taking the sweet drink with him. He glanced at it and realized it was hot cocoa. It was a colder day today so it made sense to have a warm drink. Gilbert nervously walked over to the boy who smiled widely. He paused as he got to the table.

_Say something._

_Anything._

“Um…” Gilbert blushed.

_Okay maybe not anything. Something smart idiot._

The older boy gestured towards the empty seat across from him. Gilbert sat down, and nearly tripped over his shoelace that had become untied at some point. Ugh. He stumbled but somehow didn’t spill the drink. Well, there’s that. He still made a fool of himself though. The older boy laughed and Gilbert felt his pulse speed up. It was a great laugh. Gilbert smiled sheepishly and set the drink down so that he didn’t spill it. The boy said something in French, and Gilbert frowned. Did he know English?

“Uh, I’m sorry I don’t really speak French. I’m not native here.”

The boy smiled. “Canada or America?” His voice was deep and silky. Clearly he recognized Gilbert’s accent. He must be educated, he did have nicer clothes. Gilbert shivered and tried to hide it.

“C-Canada.”

“Must be nice being somewhere a little warmer, hm?”

Gilbert chuckled. “We have summer. It’s not winter all the time. Although… it was when I left, so, yes. I like France.”

“Yes, France is nice. I’d like to visit Canada someday though. Not in the winter of course. I hear the people are nice.”

“We’re like everyone else, but yes. For the most part we’re friendly.”

“Liam.”

“Gilbert.”

“Like the drink Gilbert?”

“Yeah, one of my favourites.”

Gilbert did _not_ squeak when he suddenly felt Liam’s foot slide up his leg. Liam smirked liking his reactions. Gilbert blushed a deep red. This boy was fairly straight forward wasn’t he?

“How old are ya?” Liam asked.

“U-Um, twelve- ah! No, fourteen.” Gilbert stuttered. God he was making a fool of himself. What was this boy doing to him? He’s never acted like this before. All nervous and pathetic. Liam laughed at his response.

“Ever kiss anyone before? Given your red face, I doubt it.”

That only made Gilbert blush more. Liam laughed as Gilbert shyly shook his head no.

“Want to learn? I have a room at the inn across the street.”

Gilbert swallowed nervously. “N-Now?”

“Got plans?”

“Um… no I-I guess.” Gilbert replied, glancing at Sebastian. The older man smirked and nodded.

Liam smiled and Gilbert shivered as the other boy’s foot slid back down his leg. This was happening. God this was happening. With a boy at that. What would people back home think? Well, okay, he knows what they would think. He tried to not think of that and think of what was happening. Liam stood up and held out his hand. Gilbert took it and Liam pulled him up. When he stood up, Gilbert quickly realized how close Liam was. Their faces were mere inches apart. Liam smirked and leaned in. At first Gilbert anxiously thought they were going to kiss right there and then. But Liam leaned further and whispered into Gilbert’s ear.

“Don’t worry love. I’ll take good care of you.”

Gilbert shivered as warmth spread through his body at the closeness. God he missed being close to someone. Liam left some money on the table and led Gilbert towards the inn. They walked hand-in-hand, and no one seemed to care. Maybe it was legal in France. Or the people in this particular town were just okay with it. They headed up towards Liam’s room. Liam sat him down on the bed and removed his hat. He tossed it aside and smiled at Gilbert. Gilbert automatically smiled back and felt his hands become sweaty. Liam was still holding his hand, so he hoped the other boy didn’t mind.

Liam cupped the side of Gilbert’s face with his other hand. Gilbert leaned into the touch and stared into the boy’s eyes. They were dark brown. He’s always liked brown eyes. Liam’s brown eyes were the prettiest ones he’s ever seen.

“So, Gilbert, how much experience do you actually have?” Liam asked as his beautiful brown eyes glanced downwards at Gilbert’s lips. Gilbert swallowed.

“N-None.”

Liam smiled and looked back into his eyes. “It’s just always nice to know you’re someone’s first kiss.” Liam brushed his thumb over Gilbert’s lower lip. Would he just kiss him already? Gilbert was getting impatient, but tried not to show it. His eyes darted down towards Liam’s own lips. They looked soft. Liam tilted his head and finally closed the gap.

Gilbert was finally kissing someone! Finally! His heart beat fast and his face- no, his hole body felt warm! He felt like he was floating. Everything around them seemed to stop. Their lips moved in sync as Gilbert let Liam take full control. Gilbert felt Liam’s hand move up into his hair and tug at it. A soft moan escaped him. This was the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced! He didn’t want it to stop.

Of course their lungs made them stop after a while. Gilbert was breathless. His face was surely bright red, his hair messy- but he didn’t care. He breathed deeply as he gazed up at Liam. Liam was smirking, but his face was also a bit red. Gilbert hadn’t moved his hands at all, not knowing where to put them, so Liam’s hair was the same as before. He looked beautiful though.

Okay. So. Gilbert maybe, just maybe, is attracted to boys.

“So?” Liam asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse. It only made him more attractive. “How was your first kiss?”

“Wow…” was all Gilbert could manage. Liam laughed.

“I expected that. Given your appearance. You look as though we’ve done _more_ than kiss, love.”

Gilbert blushed more, but smiled, making Liam laugh.

“Maybe we can do more?” Gilbert asked suddenly. Where did that come from? All they’ve done was kiss! Liam smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re a funny one aren’t ya? I _could_ do more, but the lust is making you talk. You’re nowhere near ready for _that_. Plus you said you’re only fourteen. There’s a certain age restriction ya know. At least with me there is. I’m no whore.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Easy, only stating facts. No harm done. Now, if you want more _kisses_ that I’ll be happy to give.”

Gilbert smiled sheepishly but nodded.

* * *

Their remaining days in France were some of Gilbert’s best days. During his free time, he’d sneak off and meet up with Liam somewhere. All they’d do was kiss, but it was fantastic! Gilbert always felt really happy after, almost giddy. He didn’t have a crush, he was sure of that. But it was a definite attraction to Liam. Liam would always teach him something new. Gilbert’s nervousness from the first day disappeared after a while.

He was just happy to have someone to go to. They weren’t serious. But… then Gilbert had to leave with the ship. He almost didn’t want to leave. It was his job though, he was getting paid. Kind of. Plus he couldn’t leave Sebastian. Gilbert’s last night in France was spent with Liam. They laid in the bed of the hotel room Liam always rented. It was almost like a home now, Gilbert was so used to coming here. Gilbert leaned into Liam, who had an arm around him. Liam was gently playing with his hair. It was something he’d grown accustomed to over the past few days. After a while they would do this after kissing. Just lay there. In each other’s warmth.

“I do hope someday we’ll see each other again. Write to me Gilbert Blythe. Don’t forget me. I know I won’t forget you.” Liam brought his other hand up and cupped the side of Gilbert’s face. Gilbert gazed at him and smiled as Liam stroked his cheek. God this felt so right! He wished he didn’t have to leave. Even if it wasn’t serious, he wanted it.

“You’re my first Liam. How could I forget you?” To prove his point, Gilbert leaned in and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t as heated as their previous session, but it was good. Sweet. The two boys smiled into the kiss.

“Don’t go and find someone better than me now got it?” Liam said after they pulled away.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

After Liam, Gilbert gained more confidence in himself. During his free time, wherever he was, he’d try and find someone to be with. When they were in Germany, he found a cute girl. Felicity. She was wonderful. But not as wonderful as Liam. He’d found a few boys in other countries. Even they didn’t compare to Liam. He grew more confident in his flirting. He stayed away from older people, worried that they might try to do more than kiss.

Sebastian often teased him about becoming a whore, but Gilbert never did more than kissing. He hadn’t learned anything more.

There was one girl his age in Ireland that tried to do more, but Gilbert stopped her. He wasn’t ready. Liam was right. She was though apparently. She stopped seeing him after that though. In fact, she slapped him. Shit that hurt. She just didn’t understand. But, there were other people. Gilbert was careful to try and pick nice people. Ones that he could share some kind of bond with. He liked the idea of having friends around the world. He never got into a serious relationship though. It was always casual.

He wrote to Liam often. He would never forget him. His first. Liam wrote back. Gilbert missed him, but he’s sure he’d see him again.

Then there was that one time he’d gotten punched by a boy he tried to flirt with. Oops. That was his mistake. He tried to read people better after that. Not just openly flirt with whoever was there. He did have to be careful in some places where homosexuality was illegal. He didn’t want to get _killed_ now.

There was one instant in Russia where Sebastian have to step in and save his sorry ass. That was the first time he’d had a _gun_ aimed at his head. He didn’t tell Liam about it. Didn’t want him to worry. He didn’t go after boys in Russia after that. He stuck to girls. He almost liked boys better though, but he took what he could get. He did owe Sebastian big time for that one. Gilbert didn’t know what to give him in return though. How could you repay saving someone’s life?

Save theirs Gilbert supposed. But Sebastian was always more careful than him. Gilbert was usually the one in danger because of his stupidity. The guilt ate away at him most days. He felt like the little brother that only got in the way. The one that never learned.

He’d found a shy boy in Italy once. He was sweet. He didn’t speak English unfortunately, but they managed. Gilbert learned a little bit of Italian from a few locals he’s become friends with. His accent isn’t that great, but he’s still learning.

Matteo was his name. Gilbert makes the boy blush and stutter. He wondered if he was Matteo’s first. He never said though. Gilbert liked his kisses. They were sweet like him.

Gilbert wrote to him as well as Liam. He’s learned enough Italian to write decent sentences to get his points across. He hopes anyway.

* * *

Then the time came to go back to Avonlea. Sebastian stayed on the ship unfortunately, but he promised to write Gilbert whenever he got a letter.

Gilbert… was surprisingly nervous.

It’s been one year. Have things changed? Anne wrote to him that there had been gold at one point, but soon cleared that up. It had been a hoax apparently. Coined by con men looking for money. Unfortunate, but Avonlea was now back to where it was financially according to Anne. But has it _changed_ , is what Gilbert really wants to know.

Turned out, quite a bit. Anne was great friends with most of the girls, except Prissy really. Figures. Even Billy had changed his bullying ways. He became good friends with Cole after a few instances. From Gilbert’s eyes, he could see that there _might_ be something more than friendship there. But he never said anything. This was Avonlea after all. He had to be careful about that kind of thing. It wasn’t illegal, but very much frowned upon. Gilbert would be quickly shunned if they ever knew. Even the orphanages wouldn’t want him if he wound up there. He ended up staying with Cole and his family. He was good friends with Cole, even before he left the country. He told Cole stories of his travels- leaving out the more _intimate_ ones though.

The people of Avonlea would probably think he’s become a whore if he told them _that_. He didn’t even flirt with anyone in fear that they’d find out about the boys.

* * *

“Gilbert! Ruby, Billy, Cole and I are having dinner at Anne’s would you like to come?” Dianna walked up to him quickly with a smile on her face. School had just ended and everyone was heading home. Gilbert smiled.

“Sure! Of course.”

“Great! We’re meeting at Anne’s tonight at six-thirty. Goodbye!”

He went home and put on some nicer clothes, and started the walk with Cole.

“I hope they make their special pies for dessert. Jerry says they’re to die for.” Cole smiled.

“Jerry?”

“Oh, you haven’t met him yet? He’s been working for Green Gables since before you left. He’s a French boy the Cuthbert's hired to work on the farm. He didn’t speak much English when he first arrived, but he’s learning pretty well from Anne. She’s a great teacher.”

Gilbert tried to pay attention. He really did. But…

French boy.

His stomach churned with excitement. He knows _Jerry_ is not Liam, but… Gilbert tried to hold back a smile. He failed.

Liam.

“What are you smiling at?” Cole laughed. “You look like you’ve won a million dollars.”

“Uh, food!” Gilbert said quickly. “I’m starving.”

Cole laughed, buying his lie. Well it wasn’t totally a lie. He _was_ starving.

It felt like it’d been hours by the time they got to Anne’s. Gilbert waited at the door with anticipation and only a slight nervousness. He wondered if Jerry would be there. How has he not met Jerry yet if he’s been here since before he left for goodness sake?!

Upon entering, Gilbert didn’t spot anyone new. He sat down with the others and thanked Anne and Dianna for inviting him. He couldn’t help but notice the empty seat beside him though. Interesting. Just before saying grace, there was a knock on the door. Anne quickly got up and opened it.

“Jerry!” she exclaimed happily. “Glad you made it!”

“I am sorry I’m late. Please forgive me.” Jerry said sheepishly.

“Oh better late than never. Now come on over, we saved you a seat next to Gilbert there.” Marilla said, gesturing to Gilbert. Gilbert waved and smiled.

He tried not to stare.

Jerry was handsome. Very handsome. Something about him made his heart pound and his palms sweat. He grew nervous suddenly. Something about Jerry made him want to flirt with the boy. Made him want to kiss him until he couldn’t see properly. He tried to pay attention to whatever conversation was taking place. But he just barely managed it. Jerry’s voice wasn’t as deep as Liam’s, but Gilbert was still affected all the same.

That evening Gilbert didn’t get to have a one on one conversation with Jerry. He was disappointed, but it was probably for the best. Gilbert was acting the way he had when he first met Liam. Jerry made him nervous. It was different though for some reason. He couldn’t tell why.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Gilbert would often visit Green Gables just to see Jerry. He chatted with him and became good friends. He liked Jerry. He was a good person. He was a good learner too, he was catching onto English fairly quickly. Gilbert would test his own French with him and also learn more as well. They were teaching each other it would appear.

Gilbert would often tell him stories about his travels, the good, bad, and the funny. He even talked about Liam at one point. Nothing about their kissing, just that they became friends.

“He seems to mean a lot to you.” Jerry said.

“Huh?” Gilbert replied.

“Liam. He means a lot to you. You get this… uh… happy look whenever you mention him.” Jerry continued his work throughout their conversations, but he still took part in them. He was a good multitasker, Gilbert learned.

Gilbert tried to hide his blush. He thought he… oh well. Guess not. He tried to act casual.

“Uh, yeah. He’s a great friend. I think you guys would get along.”

Jerry nodded. “I suppose. But all that must have been nice. Traveling, seeing the world. Meeting new people, exotic girls…”

Gilbert laughed.

“I guess it was.”

“I’ll bet you got all the pretty girls.”

Gilbert bit his lip and chuckled quietly as Jerry chuckled.

“None as pretty as you.”

Jerry dropped the rake he’d been using to move the hay. He stared wide-eyed at Gilbert who blushed a bright red.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! It just slipped out. Damn it! Something about Jerry just… oh fuck.

Gilbert was in trouble. His heart hammered in his chest.

He had a fucking _crush_ on Jerry!

“Shit!” Gilbert said beneath his breath. “Uh, um- I-” Gilbert stammered. “I-I should… go. Uh, I didn’t mean- I- I’m sorry!” He left before Jerry could say anything. He left quickly.

Damn it. He fucked up. He fucked up badly. This wasn’t France. This was Canada. Things were different. He couldn’t just… _do that_. He also just ruined a good friendship for sure. Fuck!

After he was far enough away, he stopped to catch his breath. He hadn’t ran that much in a long time, shit. Now that he stopped, he couldn’t move on. Moving coal is a different workout than running. Now if Jerry came to beat the crap out of him- not that he would, it’s Jerry, but still- he’d catch up easily. Not only that, he could tell the Cuthbert’s and they could send _Anne_ after him!

Anne was ridiculously strong for her size. He’d get pummeled into oblivion.

Gilbert leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground. He was still breathing hard. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He coughed a few times, but it didn’t hurt thankfully. God he was such an idiot! Why couldn’t he keep his damn mouth _shut_ for once? It always got him into trouble!

“Gilbert!”

His eyes shot open.

Jerry. Fuck.

He looked over and sure enough, he saw Jerry’s figure running towards him. He stood up quickly and tried to move. It was too soon for his body apparently though. Dizziness took over him faster than he could react. He swayed. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly to try and ease the newly formed headache. He stumbled forward, but someone caught him. Oh, right. Fuck. Jerry. He could hear Jerry breathing hard.

“Are you an idiot, your body needs rest! Sit. Now.” Jerry forced him to sit back against the tree again. Gilbert didn’t open his eyes. He was afraid. Afraid to see what Jerry’s expression was. Surely it was hate. Or disappointment. Both are equally bad.

“Gilbert… why did you run?” Jerry’s voice was merely curious. Slightly worried, but mostly curious.

Fuck. Did he really not… ugh. Gilbert held back a sigh. He didn’t want to explain! Not that!

“Is it not legal here?”

Wait. What?

“Huh?” That’s all Gilbert could manage. Anything else would just come out as gibberish.

“Hom… uh,” Jerry struggled with the English term, “Homosexuality. Is it illegal here?”

Now Gilbert looked at Jerry with surprise. So… he _did_ know… alright then… Wait. Wait.

What?!

“It-it’s… frowned upon. Not too many people like it. It’s not, _illegal_ , not yet anyway.”

“Not yet?” Jerry frowned.

“Things can change?” Gilbert shrugged.

That’s when he realized Jerry had an arm around his waist. Not his shoulders, his _waist_. Gilbert blushed. So Jerry didn’t hate him apparently. Uh… good. Great. Good.

He was still tired as hell though.

“S-so… you- don’t mind?”

“Would I be here right now if I did?”

Ah. Good point. Guess not.

“So…” Jerry smirked. God a smirk looked _good_ on him! “Liam. He’s important to you, no?”

Bastard.

“Ugh, shut up.” Gilbert blushed, but smiled. Jerry laughed. Gilbert’s heart leaped. This was so, so different from Liam. Gilbert was fucked.

“Were you and him… involved?”

“Uh… it was nothing serious.”

“No? Did you want it to be?”

Gilbert looked away and shrugged. “I don’t know, honestly.” It’d felt so right with Liam. Liam made him feel things he’s never felt before. It was amazing. He realized that it was very similar to how he feels around Jerry. But with Jerry it’s different.

He knows he has true feelings for him. Jerry is his first… love.

“Is…” Jerry cupped Gilbert’s face with his hand and forced Gilbert to look at him. Gilbert’s blush deepened. His heart went _crazy_! He felt dizzy, but not from the running. “Is there anyone else, just as important to you?”

They were so close now. Gilbert was having a hard time breathing properly. This was so intense. It was so much more than when he was with Liam. This was what real feelings did. Jerry brushed his thumb against Gilbert’s lower lip. Gilbert shivered.

“I-I think you know…” Gilbert whispered breathlessly.

Jerry closed the ever so small gap between them.

 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and critiquing comments are welcome and appreciated! :D


End file.
